Stopping Fate
by StealthyCat131
Summary: Hermione is having a rough time dealing with all of the chaos in her life and attemps to do some that could determine her fate. Will someone stop her from making this life altering decision before it's too late?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a **one-shot**!

**Stopping Fate**

MockingBird29

Hermione's eyes flashed open as she quickly sat up in her bed. She pushed the covers away and held her face in one hand and her other grasping the bed post. Her dream, no, her nightmare had been the same as it always had. Her mother dead. Her father yelling at her. The beatings and the bruises. Ever since her mother died her father began drinking. And when he began drinking he started to abuse his only daughter. Hermione, being a witch, had the ability to heal the physical scars with her magic, but her nightmares had always had a way to remind her of the painful scars covering her heart.

Hermione stood up from her bed, her white nightgown fell in graceful waves around her ankles. She walked over to the balcony that she shared with the Head Boy and leaned against the railing. It was the beginning of the new school year and Hermione had be appointed a Head. Unfortunately, so had Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. Surprisingly though, he had left her well alone and had been civil with her. There was the occasional insult here and there when he was in a bad mood but it hadn't been too bad.

Hermione sighed as a gust of warm air blew at her small frame. She felt so alone, especially on nights like this. Harry and Ron had their girlfriends, Ginny and Lavender, and barely gave her the light of day. She might as well fade into nothing and no one would notice. Malfoy might notice since there would be one less person around to aggravate. And yet, maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he was just like the rest. No, he was just like the rest of the school, the rest of the world. Completely uncaring to other people's feelings and needs.

Thinking like this always made Hermione feel selfish and she would always go back to hiding under a rock. She would pretend that everything was okay and be on with her pointless life. Books, achievements, good grades. It was all a lie. Yet, the lie had grown on her and clung to her so tight that she couldn't even remember who she used to be before all of the stress of being important began.

Hermione looked down at the ground below her. It was a long drop. Forty stories at least. Would they care if she jumped and sealed her fate? Would anyone care if the know-it-all bookworm left this pitiful world? Would they really? Hermione's grip tightened on the cold surface of the stone railing. She wouldn't suffer. It would be instant and painless. She didn't think she could take anymore pain without mentally braking down.

Her mother is dead. Her father is waiting at home for the next holiday so he can take out his stress on her weakened body. Her friends deserted her. Her grades were also slipping, going unnoticed at the moment but it would be a matter of time before someone would find out. Her old interests and hobbies no longer interested her and all she did most of the time is sit around and wallow in her own self pity.

Hermione smoothed her hand over the stone rail and laid her head on her arm. Her hair wisped around her from the wind. She looked like a mourning angel from the heavens. She looked down at the hard ground below her. _They wouldn't care. No one would care._

Hermione got a look of determination in her eyes. She stood up straight and gripped the stone tightly. She slowly climbed up onto the 3 inch wide rail and held onto the balcony ceiling above her. She swallowed hard as she looked at the forest in front of her. She then looked up at the moon and all of the twinkling stars. How she longed to be able to just reach up and grasp one of those beautiful stars. How she longed to be free and soar to the heavens and finally be happy.

The witch felt her stomach starting to knot up and knew that if she didn't do it now, she wouldn't have the courage to do it at all. She took in a deep breath and raised her foot. She let go of the ceiling and balanced herself before she leapt off.

For just a split second, she could feel the wondrous feeling of freedom awaiting her. Coaxing her to keep falling. But alas, some dreams have to be broken. She suddenly stopped falling and her shoulder hit the side of the balcony, hard. Something had a hold of her hand and she looked up to see…

"Malfoy…" Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was keeping her from falling. Desperation and confusion in his eyes along with an emotion she could not place. Her eyes filled with tears as he pulled her up and onto the safety of the balcony floor. Hermione fell to the floor and clutched her sides as she cried her heart out. Draco leaned down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"W-why?" Hermione gasped out, "Why did y-you stop m-me?" Draco was silent. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her shaking form to him. He rubbed her back and brushed his fingers through her hair as he waited for her to calm down. When her sobs were finally reduced to a few sniffles, he whispered quietly in her ear.

"Promise me something," Hermione looked up into his silver blue eyes that shined in the moonlight. "Promise me that you will never do that again. Don't ever do that again." His words were stern and she found herself slowly nodding her head and resting back on his chest.

Draco picked up Hermione and led her back into her room. He sat her down on the bed and gently tucked her in before he left the room. Hermione sighed as her eyes scanned her room. _Why would he do that? He's supposed to hate me, right? He should have been thrilled to see me throwing myself to my death…_

Draco came back into her room with a glass of some green liquid and wet rag. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Here. Drink this." He handed her the potion and she stared at it cautiously. "It will make you feel better."

"It's not going to poison me, is it?" Draco laughed and his eyes gleamed in amusement as he wiped her brow with the cold rag.

"No. As much as I'd love to see Potter or Weasel get poisoned… I wouldn't asked that of you…" Hermione looked a him, surprised.

"Oh? Why?" Draco blushed crimson but he turned away so she wouldn't notice.

"Why did you do that?" Draco changed the subject and glanced back over at her. Hermione sighed and drank the contents down. It was spicy and burned at her throat. She wasn't sure if she trusted Malfoy fully, but she did feel a bit nauseous. When she finished, she gazed down at the remaining drops of the emerald potion.

"I… I'm not really sure… Everything is so messed up. I don't know what to do."

Hermione covered her face in one hand, the other holding the bottle dangerously tight. He noticed this and gently took it from her and sat it on the bedside table. He reached up and pulled her hand away from her face, making her look at him.

"You can tell me. I mean, if you want, that is…" Hermione saw concern in his eyes. Something she never thought she would ever see again.

"Well… It all started with my mother. She died of a blood disease a while back. After that my dad just lost it. He began drinking and… and he…"

"What? What did he do, Hermione?"_ He called me be my first name! I don't believe it! _Tears started to fill her eyes again. Instead of telling him, she lifted up her nightgown sleeve and showed him a large bruise that she wasn't able to heal completely. Draco's eyes became unreadable. He looked away from the bruise in disgust. He stood up from the bed and turned away from her.

"If it makes you feel any better, and it probably won't…" Draco lifted his shirt to reveal his back to her. Hermione's eyes widened as she just stared at the long gashes across his back. They looked thin and were red. _He didn't heal them magically…His father is in Azkaban, thank goodness. _Draco pulled his shirt down and sat back down next to her. "Sorry," He mumbled.

Hermione laid a hand on his arm. He stiffened against her touch and looked away from her, blushing. "Draco…?"

"I have to go." He said abruptly. He started to leave but Hermione's hand stopped him. He slowly turned his head around to glance at her. Hermione gasped when she saw his expression. His eyes held caring and trust yet his face looked pained and regretful. She frowned at him as he slightly tugged, asking her to let go.

"It was your father, too, wasn't it?" Draco flinched at her words. His shoulders slouched as he looked longingly at the door. "You know… You never did answer me." Draco looked back at her, confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"When you said you would never want anything to happen to me. Well, not in those words but that's what you meant, right?" Draco looked down at the floor and sighed. He kneeled down next to her and clutched her hand his. He refused to meet her eyes until she raised his chin to look at her. "Draco… Why don't you want anything bad to happen to me?"

"You would laugh at me. You would be mad at me. You'd hate me even more. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." Draco laid his head upon her bed as she ran her fingers through his silky smooth hair. _I like it better this way. No gel._

"Draco. You can tell me. I won't hate you, I promise." He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes. He gently caressed her cheek as he smiled sadly at her.

"Well… There is this boy who is in love with this beautiful girl who has the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. Not to mention, the spunkiest attitude that has ever dared to challenge his own. The problem is, they live in completely different worlds, she and him. Born so far apart, yet he can't bare not to get closer to her. Would she love me too, he wonders."

Hermione smiled at him, tears shining brightly in her eyes. "What if the girl secretly liked the boy and said he has the most mystifying silver eyes and the most annoying attitude. Yet, she loved him anyway and didn't care if they live so far apart. What if the girl wants the boy to tell her how she feels."

Draco's smiled became bigger as he squeezed her hand, lovingly. "What if the boy said that he wants the girl to go out with him?" Draco smirked.

"Oh? And what if the girl want the boy to wipe that stupid smirk off his face and kiss her?" Draco's grew larger as he leaned in closer till their noses touched. "I think we can make some arrangements." He pressed his lips to her in a soft yet hungry kiss. She moaned in his mouth and pulled him closer.

(After about 10 minutes of kissing…)

Draco and Hermione stood against the balcony together, in each other's embrace. "So… Tell me… Who was the boy and girl?" Hermione punched him in the arm playfully and leaned against his shoulder. "You know who they were, you big oaf!" Draco laughed, a true heartfelt laugh. She didn't interrupt him. She wanted to remember this moment forever. This was the happiest she had ever been. All her worries of being alone disappeared as she stood there in his arms.

"Hey."

"Mm?"

"When the holidays come around, you can come to my mansion. I don't want you going back there. My father is in Azkaban, so we won't have to worry about him. Soon, he's supposed to get the dementor's kiss, thank Merlin." Hermione shivered when he mentioned the dementor's kiss. "My mother is a very sweet woman. She truly loves muggles but never said so because of the fear of my father. I'm sure she'll love you like her own daughter."

"She sounds very kind." Hermione snuggled deeper into his chest. She giggled lightly. "I wonder what Harry and Ron will say? This is sure to gather some attention. Draco just smiled and nuzzled her neck with his lips. "Forget about what they think. It's not important. All that is important… is this moment… this feeling right now…"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. You're right." They snuggled up together as the sun rose over the forbidden forest, illuminating everything with it's warm light.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

**End**

A/N - That's it! I know it might seem a little corny at the end but I hope you all liked it. Please r/r! (Good and bad comments please to help me improve!)


End file.
